Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus, a system, and a control method.
Background Art
Conventional image forming apparatuses such as a multifunction peripheral (MFP) are configured to download and install applications from web pages. However, applications installed in an image forming apparatus might not be updated automatically.